


Toy Car

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: When Heatwave's day had gone all wrong, his fiery temperament took the best of him and forced him to look for a distraction.Luckily, Chase happened to be around to aid him.





	Toy Car

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble that occurred to me based on Pudgo's artwork on tumblr.
> 
> In this AU, the Rescue Bots are a group of mercenaries sent by Optimus Prime to Griffin Rock. They serve and protect the Burns family, whose father, Charlie Burns, owns the most powerful mafia group of the island.
> 
> More info on the AU here:  
https://horny-binbin.tumblr.com/post/186711503680/rescue-bots-shattered-glass-story
> 
> Pudgo's blog:  
http://pudgo.tumblr.com
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

Heatwave rolled into the base and transformed loudly. His engines revved with anger, and steam was already escaping from inbetween his seams. His tires were still warm from the rough friction caused from his speeding through the asphalt.

He'd been sent by the boss Charlie Burns to take care of a _problematic_ little person that was getting in his way; a young reporter that had started looking into the Burns family's hidden drug trafficking ring. A fool in the mercenaries' optics, if the man thought he could bring down the mafia boss so easily.

Boulder spent a few days tracking down and investigating the man, and once he got his home adress, Heatwave went and did what he did best: set the building on fire.

It was an apartment complex, and he didn't really know _exactly_ where the fool lived, nor did he care. He burnt it all up and made sure to leave no trace of the pathetic human or his little investigation. It was no feat, as the flames engulfed the structure quickly.

But just as quickly the firefighters arrived and put down his pretty work of red and yellow. Water was immediately splashed around, civilians safely taken out from their homes with their pets or children and the arson was reported to the authorities.

Heatwave had left a trail of fire behind him as he sped to outrun his sudden persecutors -the _cops_-, but they were quick and organized and cornered him more than once in the narrow streets of Griffin Rock.

On one of his wild and dangerous turns, a police car crashed right on his side, leaving a nasty white scratch to contrast against the crimson red of his paintwork. It had angered him greatly, and he proceeded to transform and smash the car with his balled fists. Whether he killed or not the people inside it, he didn't care.

Even with one less police car on his tailpipe, it sill took time to get rid of the remaining four. He sped through the city like a Primus-damned racing car just to get the cops off of him, and only after he'd dropped a tree across the street, successfully blocking their path, was he able to return peacefully to the Autobot's base.

Well, peacefully was an understatement. Because by Primus, he was _angry_.

The firetruck looked down at the scratch dented into his abdomen. He sneered at it, tracing the white lines with his digits, and balled his fists up in anger.

"Oh, you're back already?" A sing-song voice resonated in the room. It was Chase, lounging in the rec. room with a datapad in hand. He only cast a glance at the recently-arrived Autobot before resuming his lecture.

Heatwave's optics glowed, and he narrowed them with a nasty scowl. "You-"

"Hmm?" The blue and white mech barely had time to react before his neck was gripped and he was slammed against the wall.

"What have you been _doing_ all day?!" The firetruck practically yelled in his face, his optics burning a bright blue.

Chase cringed, unconciously trying to pull at the servo holding him up, and he hesitated for an answer. "U-Um... nothing?"

"Yeah, I can see that" Heatwave spat. "You're here, sitting on your sorry aft and doing absolutely _nothing_, while I go out there and get chased by fragging _cops_, and on top of that, I get my plating scratched!"

He threw the younger Autobot on the floor, crashing with a devastating clang and a scared squeak.

Chase scrambled to sit up and look up at his leader in fear. "I... I... t-that's really bad, Heatwave" he stammered.

"Damn well it is" Heatwave growled. "If only you were actually _useful_ to this team, then maybe I would've had some backup and none of this would have happened!"

Chase bit his lower derma and looked away. He knew Heatwave had a terrible temperament and was often very violent, but sometimes his words still hurt.

For his part, Heatwave was pacing around the base like a caged beast. His engines were still running so hot, feeling like he was boiling up from the inside, and his joints creaked from the tension. None of what he had planned for the day had come up right, and he needed to find something to vent with.

So he did the first thing that came into his processor.

He picked up Chase from the floor and threw him down on a nearby table. The white and blue mech cried out from the sudden impact and tried to sit up, but he quickly found himself trapped when a large servo pinned him against the hard surface by the neck.

"You think you're a special thing, huh?" Heatwave spoke with words full fo dark venom. "A pretty 'bot, just laying around in the base and doing _nothing_ for the team or the boss."

Chase whimpered. "N-No? I-"

"Silence!" The firetruck slammed the other's helm against the table. "At least there's still something that you're useful for..."

A thick servo began rubbing up and down between his legs, dumbly looking for the seams of his interface panel.

"Open."

Chase was quick to obey and immediately exposed himself, only serving to fuel Heatwave's anger more when he saw that his valve was already wet and ready.

"Tch. You are a _whore_."

"Maybe, but- A-Ah!"

Chase gasped and squirmed as three digits were forcefully inserted into his valve. They were thrusted roughly in and out of him, as far as they would go, testing the calliper's flexibility without a trace of care or gentleness.

"Primus, how long have you been like this?" Heatwave asked, not expecting an answer. "You're so wet. You've been fantasizing about the boss, haven't you?"

Chase just mewled and turned his helm away, but was forced to look back up when the digits suddenly curled inside him and brushed a sensitive cluster of nodes that immediately made him cry out.

He pumped his digits a few more times before pulling out and releasing his own spike. He stroked it with his lubricant-covered servo, lubing himself up for the hard fragging he was about to give.

Pressing the head against the lips, Heatwave rubbed his spike a few times between the soft mesh before forcing himself all the way in.

He growled at the quick and painful stretch of callipers around him, feeling the way they circled and contracted, desperately attempting to accept his girth.

"Gah- ah! Heatwave!" Chase moaned, gripping at the servo tightly curled around his neck for some kind of leverage. The penetration hurt, but at the same time it felt _good_, in a way he didn't fully understand. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to feel _more_.

The firetruck rumbled his engines and began thrusting in earnest, not giving Chase any time to adjust. He aimed nowhere in particular, with no real interest to please his 'partner' but only to sate himself.

The smaller mech's valve was evidently struggling to take the spike, contracting and relaxing irregularly to try and either push the offending appendage out or accept its size. And looking at the way things were going, it had to be the latter.

"Ah! Ah! Heatwave... mmmh, a-ah!" The police car moaned relentlessly as he was pouned into the table. Heatwave's spike was long and thick enough to stimulate a good number of his inner sensors, and the constant colliding of his pelvic plating against his exterior node allowed a distinctive charge to build up.

"Yes, yes!"

"Shut up-"

Heatwave lifted Chase's helm slightly off the table and slammed him back down, retightening his grip and speeding up his pace.

The next thrust allowed their pelvic platings to finally meet. His spike pressed against the top of the mech's valve and crushed his ceiling node harshly, with more force than it was comfortable. Nonetheless, Chase still enjoyed it.

"Look at you" Heatwave spoke between ragged vents. "You shameless _slut_. So wet for me, you didn't even struggle to take my spike."

Chase kept moaning and whining in his pleasure. He made an effort to open one of his optics and look wearily up at his leader. "Th-That's not true...."

"Oh? Then how can I do _this_-"

A particularly deep thrust had Chase seeing stars. His whole frame became fuzzy with pleasure, the sensation travelling through him like an electrical current and glitching hos processor into only thinking about _more._

Heatwave repeated the action several times, all of them being accepted with a jerk of hips and pleasured cries.

"See what I mean? _Slut_."

Chase bit his bottom derma and threw his helm back. "J-Just... don't stop, p-please... I'm so close..."

"Like the pit I am gonna stop" Heatwave murmured to himself.

It only took a few more thrusts and Chase finally reached his limit. He cried out as overload crashed through him, sending a wild current all through his circuits and seizing his limbs up. His legs curled around Heatwave's broad waist to try and keep him in, and his valve callipers rolled and contracted, gushing out lubricant and milking the spike for everything it had to give.

Heatwave grunted at the sudden tightness and began fragging the police car harder and faster, all pace gone and replaced with just the mindless chase for his own overload.

Meanwhile, Chase mewled as the last waves from his overload left him. Just like a huge weight had been taken off from his shoulders, the servo around his neck didn't bother him anymore, and he finally went limp against the table to let his leader use his spent body.

Heatwave kept fragging him through his overload to the point of making his nodes a little sore and crackling with charge from overstimulation, yet was still unable to do anything about it. Heatwave was strong and heavy, and got really mad when he was denied something, so pushing him off or telling him to stop was near impossible. Even more at this point of their coupling.

The firetruck's overload wasn't very far beyond Chase's. In the middle of his brutal thrusting he slammed his hips forward, going as deep as the mech's body would allow, and released his violent overload.

Warm, thick transfluid spurted out and filled Chase's valve up until some of it dribbled from around their joined bodies and stained both their pelvic platings and thighs.

Heatwave released a low moan, jerking his hips to make sure he'd emptied everything from his overload into Chase before collapsing on top of him. His cooling fans clicked on to keep his body at a reasonable temperature, and he could already feel his stress levels lowering. All the tension and anger that had been occupying his processor was gone, off his shoulders like a cloud of smoke.

"Damn if it wasn't a good frag" he stood up and pulled his spike out. Cold, biting air immediately filled the empty space in Chase's now gaping valve, forcing him roll onto his side in discomfort.

Heatwave found a rag laying around and used it to clean the fluids from his frame. He retracted his spike and threw the dirty cloth to Chase, who flinched when it landed near his face.

"Clean yourself and all of this mess up" he ordered, "I don't think you'd want _the boss_ to find out what happened here."

Chase's optics immediately lit up with a mixture of realization, fear and dread, and immediately jumped up from his position to begin cleaning up.

Heatwave chuckled darkly and walked off to his private quarters with a satisfied smirk. His day hadn't gone well, and he'd probably have a lot to explain to the boss Burns when he came back, but for now, he was calm.

In the end, it seemed like keeping the pretty 'bot around the base wasn't such a _bad_ idea.


End file.
